Our Saviors
by AlwaysTheTruth
Summary: Chara, after surviving a near death experience from buttercup poisoning, has grown up with Asriel as they're forced to take on the challenges of the Underground, humanity, and their own relationship. Written from Asriel's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am Alwaysthetruth with my first Undertale fic, I hope you all enjoy!

NOTE: In order to write a satisfying story, the follows plot liberties are taken:

1\. All other children who fell into the UG are considered null.

2\. Frisk appears while Chara is alive.

3\. Takes place close to the start of Undertale.

* * *

"Mom, do I have to wear these clothes?" I ask, struggling to get my shirt tucked in my jeans.

"Yes, my child. You know this is a very important day for everyone in the Underground, and they want to see you at your best," my mom began to walk out of the room, "now come on, we can't keep them waiting."

I sighed, then smiled, "Of course, Mom." I quickly followed her out of the door.

Today is my 15th birthday. First one in a year if you can believe it, my Mom sure can't. Today I was to give a speech from the hanging overpass in my house. Quite a convenient system, though I still repeated my lines several times in my head. I still had a little more than an hour to go until it started, so I decided to go up the elevator to the golden "Judgement Hall", hoping to find my dad taking care of the flower garden I'd grown so attached to over the years.

I only took a couple steps out of the elevator, however, when I was attacked from behind.

"Ha, I got you! So much for being the God of Hyperdeath, huh?"

Just from that manner and tone, I immediately knew who it was, "Chara, I really would appreciate if you'd stop greeting me like that... and stop calling me that name!"

She quickly ran in front of me and gave a condescending smile. "Come on, Azzy, lighten up a little. This is your birthday, after all!"

"Yeah, you know how birthdays are for me..." Typically, my birthdays are filled with stress, looking down on the expecting faces on all the monsters will do that to you. They all want to be freed, and I was to be the one that brings them there? It all terrifies me to be honest.

"Well, Asriel, if you need to talk about it, I'm your friend, alright?" Chara usually jokes around with me, but is compassionate when she can tell that I'm sad. "You're my best friend. It's all I can do to return the favor.

I return her kind words with a smile, "Thanks Chara, I needed that." Ever since the buttercup incident, our family grew a lot closer. Who knows what would've happened if she had died and I went through with the plan? She prefers if I don't mention it, so I never bring it up.

Out of all the relationships that grew, I think mine with Chara grew strongest. Over the course of our childhood we both continued to have good times and hard times. We still do, but today we're practically inseparable. We both know we can rely on the other and it's helped me keep my head on straight. For now, however, I'm focused on getting prepared for my speech.

"Well, I'd love to hang around and chat Chara, but I'm going to talk to Dad. I want to see how the garden is doing today." I began to walk to the garden, but she continued to follow me.

She quickly tugged on my shirt from behind, "Hey, what do you think I was up here for? No reason to run ahead of me."

She was right of course, it'd slipped my mind- that's the only reason anyone's ever up here... except for my dad. He spends most of his day up here. I've asked what he's doing all the time up here before, but he always says he'll tell me when I'm older. I don't press further, but I worry about him. I mean, of course I do! He's my dad.

We walked together through the hall and made it to the flower garden. I opened the door and saw my Dad watering the flowers. He was very delicate with them, talking to them as he watered them. His ears perked up suddenly and he turned to look at us.

"Is somebody there? Oh, why it's Asriel and Chara! I was just mending to the flowers. I'm almost done, do you want to help me with the last patch?" We both nodded and he pointed us in the direction of the old wooden shed. "There should be gardening tools in there."

The shed was, despite its age, taken care of. Which makes sense considering it's been used daily since I can't even remember. We quickly grab the tools and head back out to help him with the last batch.

"So, Happy Birthday Asriel! I'm sorry I wasn't there in the morning," Dad said, "but I was hoping to surprise you with my present..."

"Oh? What is it?"

"You can't know until the party, sorry."

"Well," asked Chara, "what about me?"

"Sorry Chara, but neither of you can know right now. It is the biggest thing we've ever given you. Please just wait until the party."

"Alright..." I answer. "Well, have any new flowers come into bloom?"

"Yes, actually!" Dad walked over to a small patch of sunflowers, "These ones are growing in well."

Chara walked over to one of the flowers and gave a soft smile, "These flowers remind me so much of where I'm from, the beauty..." Chara's smile turned into a frown, "and the pain." Chara never talked about the humans, or the world above, but when she did it often wasn't nice. In matter of fact, she told me the only reason she came here was due to the fact that humans who enter Mt. Ebott never return. She didn't say much more and I was too young to truly understand at the time, but the older I get the more I wonder what she must have gone through on the surface.

I smiled at her as best I could and said, "Don't think about that Chara, we'd never put you through pain... I hope you know that."

Chara chuckled, "Ofcourse I do silly, you all have loved me so much despite being human, which is pretty amazing considering I couldn't even get along with my own kind."

This triggered Dad's parental instincts, and he walked up to Chara and gave her a hug. In matter of act, there were even tears dripping down his face, "You don't have to deal with those humans any more Chara, we love you so much."

Chara's eyes even welled up a bit, "I love you all too... sometimes, I don't want to let go." She did, eventually let go. "Thanks, Asgore. Thank you both."

We finished watering the flowers and said our goodbyes to dad. Next time I see him will probably be at the celebration.

Chara and I made our way down to the MTT Hotel's "Royal Room", used only on important event days. What does MTT mean, you ask? Mettaton of course! He's only the most glamorous, popular superstar in the Underground! He has hotels, shirts, shows and just about anything you can think of named after him. His regular body is a box shaped tv host, but at his biggest shows he reveals a more human esque form. He's amazing! In matter of fact...

"Hello, darlings! And welcome to our absolutely fabulous production of _The Temmie and the Beast_! We hope you all enjoy the following presentation!"

He's on TV right now!

"Asriel come on now, this one isn't even supposed to be good!" Chara snickered.

"It will be, I guarantee it!" I pout and puffed out my cheeks for emphasis, "Apologize."

"For what?"

"For saying it will be bad!"

"...Fine, I'm sorry."

We paused for a moment, but we both burst out in laughter shortly after. To be honest, I didn't care how good the show was and neither did she, we were just happy to get some leisure time before the birthday party.

This was ending by my mom's appearance, "Come on children, it's time to go!"

I sigh, "Fiiiiiiine..." I walk out with Mom, but make sure to set the show to record first.

With that, we made our way down to dad's house where the party was to be held, where most of the guests were bound to already be waiting. I may have to give this big speech and all, but I'll be fine! ...Right?

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter of this story, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! As always with everything, please provide feedback where you want, I can always improve on a story.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, it's AlwaysTheTruth back with another chapter! I got some good feedback on the first chapter, but hope to get better as it goes along. I knew this took forever to make, but I wanted to add a little length. Not to where I want it yet in terms of how long I want these to be, but it's. a start. As always, feedback is appreciated.

UPDATE: Slight spelling fixes.

* * *

Well, here I am. I'm at the party... okay Asriel, calm down now. You can do this, just, focus...

"AHHHH!" I cried out.

Mom was startled, "What's the problem my child?"

"There's just so many monsters here! What if I let them down?"

I looked around the room, everyone is here. The Royal Guard leader, Captain Undyne and her henchmen are the life of the party, Doctor Alphys the Royal Scientist is oddly hiding in a corner, Muffet, the "Queen" of the Spiders, actually brought cider this time, and last but not least Mettaton! Along with all the guests he brought with him. All these important people here just for me, I can hardly believe it myself.

"You do not need to worry Asriel, everyone's focused on other things, such as catching up with people around our house, so you should just enjoy yourself until the main event," she said this with her typical warming smile, she was truly a great mother.

I took a moment to collect myself and took a deep breath, "Thanks Mom, I needed that."

"You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to your Dad about something."

I gave her a wave, "Alright Mom, talk to you later."

With that, she walked off in search of Dad, who wasn't visible at the moment. I went back to starring at the cider I hadn't even touched. Feeling curious, I decided to finally take a sip and was surprised by the flavor. It tasted like strawberry, but there was something... off about it? I didn't feel tipsy or anything, it's just...

Muffet bumped into me, "Oh, sorry dearie. What seems to be the matter?"

"Well, your cider is delicious and all, but did you use something special in it? Something about it tastes... unique."

She clapped her 6 hands together and said, "Well, I didn't want to threat intoxicating children. So I used spider venom in place of alcohol! Nothing lethal, of course. How is it?"

My mind stopped, "Good, see you around."

"Um, okay?" Muffet walked away.

I am hyperdeath eternal. I have drunk the venom of thy friend, now I have nothing more than tears coming down my face... It came from a spider? Goodness, it may have even been one I've seen tonight! But who...

"Asriel, snap out of it!"

Just when all seemed lost, Chara snapped her fingers in my face, sending me back to reality. "Sorry Chara, were you trying to tell me something?"

"No no, you were just standing there devoid of life, it was creepy. I was half expecting you to turn to dust."

"Oh, sorry about that."

She gave a short laugh, "I'm kidding of course, I would've been a lot more drastic if I though you were dying."

I gave a sigh of relief, "That's what I thought, but it's always better to be sure."

"Well, it's not like I'm not glad you're alright, it's just I wouldn't lose my cool that easily. I know I've put you through worse," she said in a self loathing tone.

I chuckled, "Thank goodness you're still here to say that."

Thinking back to those times, I remember the first time I had a birthday with Chara. Funny story actually, by the time my birthday came around my parents had no idea when Chara's birthday was. So, instead of asking her like a normal monster would do, they decided we'd share a birthday!

It went as normal, for the most part. We both got presents, got a cake, and celebrated, but Chara never smiled. We didn't say anything about it, we thought maybe that's just how she is. However, when the party ended and everyone had left, Chara looked at the calendar, then turned to us and said, _"I_ _didn't want to say anything, but... it's not my birthday today. It's three months from now... sorry."_

You want to talk about weird moments... that was the last thing any of us expected. My parents were so embarrassed! It turns out, humans use the same calendar as us. Which shouldn't be too surprising considering we both come from the surface.

I focus on the present when I notice Chara tapping her foot faster and faster, "Is something wrong Chara?"

"No, just nervous..."

"I'm right with you there. I wonder what dad got me."

"I wonder what it is too," Chara chuckled a little. "Knowing him, it's probably another shirt or something."

"You're right about that."

"Well, what do you really think it is?" Chara leaned in, her eyes focused. Does she think she's a detective or something?

"Uh, probably a crown? No, maybe it's the start of some initiative into the Royal Guard... I don't know, I'm dad's only child and future king. He could get me anything."

Chara sat upright and put her hand on her chin. "You know, he'll probably get you something to protect yourself with, like a sword or something."

"Hmm, I suppose you could be right. I guess it's just hard to picture."

The Underground is not a perfect place, and we know that very well. Every week my dad locks himself in the castle with the higher ups to discuss things such as security, happiness, and well being of the monsters. There's also the Human Emergency Initiative, which was put into place after Chara fell down here. She would've gone unnoticed if I hadn't been walking by when she fell. For the most part, however, the Underground is a really friendly place! It's pretty great, if I do say so myself.

Chara patted me on the head, "Don't worry about it Asriel. Remember, this is a good thing."

I feel slightly relieved, "Thank you Chara, you always know how to calm me down."

"Of course I do, silly. We're friends forever."

I take a couple more glasses of cider, which I've quickly developed an odd taste for, before my dad comes to the stand.

"Thank you all for coming," he booms, "your company I'd appreciated. The speech will be held in 15 minutes. For now, you're all dismissed!"

The guests parted until the next house event and went down to a reserved section in the crowd. The four people that stayed were Mom, Dad, and me.

Dad walked up to me with his present. And just by looking at the box that contained it, knew Chara was right.

"My son Asriel, we both knew this day would come eventually, we just didn't know when." He put the present in my hands. "Open it."

I easily unwrapped it and inside was a sword. A little bigger than I thought I'd get, and it was a very thin sword too.

"We had Dr. Alphys model this after her human documentaries, we think it'll help if a human ever comes down here. We all know that protection starts with authority, that's why I still have my serpent. We hope you never have to use this, but if you do, promise me you'll protect yourself."

"Of course I will."

"From now on, you will be training with the leader of the Royal Guard, Captain Undyne. Trust me when I say she's been awaiting your arrival."

"I will make you proud, Dad."

With this, I take my first steps towards leaving dad's shadow.

With tears in his eyes and a smile on his face, Dad walked up to me and gave a giant hug. "That's good to hear Asriel. You couldn't make me any prouder if you tried. You'll need to believe in that promise. For now, just focus on your speech."

"I can't wait to see you up there, my child. We will give our speeches first, then you will go up."

I went to a room- by myself- and read my speech to myself over, and over, and over. Finally, the bell rung, signalling it was time for me to give my speech from the overhang.

I reach my position when I hear Mettaton announce my appearance, "Now presenting, the Underground's savior, Asriel Dreemurr!"

The crowd roars with applause, it made shivers go down from my spine as the stage fright hit my heart. I almost fainted!

Fortunately, I recovered and began my speech, "T-Thanks for coming, everyone. I just want to thank you all for all the support I've been given over my life. I couldn't have done it without you or my family. Anyways, let's get down to business. Over the past 15 years, I've gone through many events. Many expected, but some unexpected. Yet, today, I begin the most important event of my life so far," I unsheathe my sword, presenting it to the crowd, "I, from this day forth, will work to defend the Underground and it's hope with everything I have!"

The crowd roars as applause rains from about everywhere, even the kitchen sink seems to have gone off. I feel my heart pounding, so I quickly thank the crowd and leave.

I was just about to book my way down the hall to avoid commotion when, to my surprise, Chara appeared from the corner.

"Oh my goodness... did you hear all of that Chara?"

"Of course I did, silly. Everyone in the Underground did! I'm just here so I could talk to you a little alone after it ended. Get your thoughts on it."

I turned away, "Well, I was pretty scared, and felt like I was going to die. Did I do good? I probably sounded ridiculous, huh..."

Before I even turned my head to face her, I was embraced.

"Of course you sounded good Asriel. You were great..." her voice started to crack, and tears welled in her eyes, "I can't believe this weird little talking goat that saved my life has grown to be the determination of everyone in the Underground." After a little while longer, she broke off and patted my shoulder, "One day, however, you'll have to be the determination of the entire world. I believe you can do it."

I felt at ease and smiled, "Thanks Chara, I'll believe in that belief." I felt tears form in my eyes. Geez Asriel, do you have to be so melodramatic? Hold yourself together!

Chara clearly noticed, "What are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing."

"You're trying not to cry, aren't you? Do you think you seemed tougher that way?" She covered her mouth, "Pfft, you look so silly!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do. Asriel, you're only 15, and I'm only 14. We can cry if we want."

I wiped my teary eyes clean, "You're right. I just worry so much about the expectations that have been set for me. I feel like I could never meet them."

"You know you could never disappoint us. The only person you need to strive to be is yourself, and no one else. Anyways, I'm going home, see you there!"

Chara ran through the long path of halls back home. I, however, have to meet back up with my family.

I saw them at the main exit hall, where a large crowd of reporters seems to have us surrounded.

"You did great, my child. The Royal Guard will guide us through the mess in front of us," Mom said as I met up with her and Dad.

"Thanks Mom, you did even better."

Captain Undyne is currently occupied on learning and practicing battle strategies from watching human war films with Dr. Alphys. So the two guards in charge are, as Undyne calls them, One and Two. In case you're wondering, and I'm sure you are, all guards wear helmets and full plated armor to protect them. Due to this, Undyne decided to number them by rank, and assign that as her name. Some say that's because as he doesn't care about them enough to refer to them by a name, but Dad tells me she does it to protect their families in case someone forms a grudge against one of them. Undyne is the only one who's name is known, and no one is dumb enough to go after her. She's the star pupil of my Dad, after all.

One commanded the crowd, "You all, like, need to back off! These people need to get through."

The reporters moved back a little.

Two walked up to the front and just said, "...Move."

With that, the reporters scrammed and we were guided back to our houses without trouble.

Tories waves them off when we reached the entrance, "Thanks again!"

We finally entered our now empty house after the long day. Chara presumably already sound asleep across the hall. It was late, so Mom and Dad waved me off to bed soon after. The moment I lied down, I fell asleep.

* * *

Well, that's all for this chapter. I wanted to focus on characterisation and some more backstory, while still getting some important events out of the way. I hope you all enjoyed! As always, feedback is deeply appreciated and will be applied where I feel necessary. If I got screwy with my grammar somewhere, please point it out so I can fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Our Saviors. Last time we finished our first "day" and got some conversation with Chara and Asriel, as well as the introduction of Captain Undyne! As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and all feedback is appreciated!

P.S: You all need to go see Zootopia! SO GOOD!

* * *

Well, today's the day I finally begin to train with Undyne.

"Asriel, you be good to Captain Undyne. Alright my child?"

I give Mom a soft smile, "Of course Mom, I wouldn't be disrespectful to someone like her."

"Good luck, son."

"Thanks Dad," I begin walking out the door, "well, I'll be off!"

"Goodbye!" I hear them shout.

With that, I take my first steps towards the Royal Guard Training Facility. Oh boy...

Despite popular belief, the Royal Guard Training ground is not located in Hotland. It was built by the last Royal Scientist, who died a little before I was born. It is actually built underwater, in Waterfell! This is considered by many of those who are in a high enough position to know about its existence, to be his first great work, and went a long way to keeping the Royal Guard unknown.

After making my way through Hotland, I reach the Riverman... or, woman. "Hey Riverman, how's the business?"

"Splendid as usual, glad you asked. I guess you're looking for a ride?"

"Of course."

"Well then, hop right on."

No one knows how the Riverman looks, he's always wearing a robe that covers his entire being. No one even knows where he lives. Personally, I think he lives on the boat.

"Where to?" He asks.

"Waterfell, please."

"Very well."

We're off, sooner or later, I'll reach Waterfell.

We're around midway through the ride, when the Riverman turns to me.

"Tra la la... did you know, we all exist due to one person... he just isn't here yet."

My stomach drops. His statements are usually vague, but often have truth to them. What does he mean, 'isn't here yet'? Am I missing something?

Before I have time to think about this fully, we reach our destination. "Thank you, come again. Tra la la..."

That's my queue to get off, so I get up and thank him for the ride before heading on my way.

It's amazing how beautiful Waterfell is. I look up and see the ceiling full of sparkling diamonds and other minerals. Some of the oldest monsters say it reminds them of the sky they saw as a kid, before the war. But it must pale in comparison to the real thing.

One of the only surviving monsters who fought in the war is General Gerson. He apparently fought along my Mom and Dad, who are a lot older than they look, as they are boss monsters. My Mom and Dad didn't start aging past adulthood until I was born 15 years ago! He says that the sky was the most amazing spectacle he'd ever seen.

As it's my first visit to Waterfell in a few months, I make sure I stop by and say hi to him.

"Hey, Gerson! You awake?"

"Uh, huh? Oh, if it isn't my old friend's magnificent son Asriel! How has life been?"

"Great, albeit stressful."

"I can't imagine... it was your 15th birthday yesterday, right? To have the entire kingdom's hope on your shoulders, I would've given up by now," he gave a prideful smile, "but you won't give up, will you? You remind me of your father when he was your age."

"Thank you."

He looked puzzled, "Did I ever say that was a good thing?"

I must have shown a similar look, because he laughed, "I jest Asriel, I jest. Is there anything you need to buy? Stock's full."

"Yeah, actually. May I have five bottles of sea tea?"

"Of course, I imagine you have 50 Gold?"

"Yep," I took out the gold and gave it to him, "here you go."

"And here is your tea. Have a good day!"

I leave the shop and continue on my trek.

It's interesting, really. Besides the carvings on the wall throughout the Waterfell caves, I really don't know much about life before the Underground. Mom and Dad don't like to speak about it, because of the war, and Gerson's memory of it is hazy to say the least. I've asked Chara what it looked like on the surface, and she says that the grass, trees, and just nature in general were beautiful. In matter of fact, the only times she's ever spoken positively of the surface is when talking about nature. Hence her love of Dad's garden.

I finally reach my destination. Dad told me it'd be a little while before the entrance reaches the surface, but it does so quickly- and Undyne is there to greet me.

"...358," she says, "that's what number you are. Come in, it's best we get started as soon as possible."

"What do you mean?" I ask as I enter.

"The sooner, the better. You're our 358th guard, and the sooner you're assigned to a post, the better!" She slams down on the descent button and we begin our fall into the facility. I gaze out the window of the elevator and see that there are numerous cogs and screws that keep water, oxygen and light flowing through smoothly. It goes on for about a mile in every direction and is filled to the brim with military grade weapons and armor.

358 members of the Royal Guard, huh? It seems like a lot at first. But considering the absolute massive size of the Underground outside of the capital, Hotland, I guess it isn't much of a surprise. From what I can tell there are 50 monsters present, and they're in mid training.

Undyne turns to me, "Well, are you ready to start?"

I chuckle, and scratch the back of my head, "Of course I am!"

* * *

Sat on this for a month, and decided I'd release it as is so I can focus on making the next chapter, sorry about the length!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I'm back with a Summer Vacation Special! Hopefully I actually write stuff this Summer, but you never know with how lazy I am. As always, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and provide constructive criticism where necessary. Again, thank you.

* * *

I've always been astonished by the Royal Guard, ever since I was little. Now of course I'm not going to be a full time member if I can make it, since I'm going to be king eventually, but for now I'm just happy I get to put on the uniform. The pristine crystal armor glistens off the small amount of light there is, but even with the small amount, it's still a spectacle to look at. I slowly slide myself into the leggings and put on the rest of the outfit. Since I'm a goat, there are holes for horns that have yet to fully grow in, but just seem to be a few years off. I open the door separating my assigned dorm from the main lobby area, but I'm stopped by my roommate before I can leave.

"Come on, Asriel. It's barely even four in the morning! Training doesn't start for another two hours."

I shrug him off, "I know that, but I want to get warm before training starts. Why are you stopping me? Shouldn't you be getting ready too, T-... what was your name again?"

"Tima! How many times do I have to tell you, man? For someone who's supposed to be the king one day, you sure do have birds for brains."

"Gee, thanks."

Tima's a cougar with silky blue eyes and a scrunched up face that gives him the look of a fierce fighter, though the look comes with the exact opposite personality. We've been training for a week and he's done, well, pretty much nothing. Despite this, he's apparently a genius and was able to ace the written exams typically required to get into the training program. This genius, however, appears to have made him the laziest monster of all time.

He continues to plead his case, "Please? I even got the video games hooked up, they're fun! Try them."

I sigh and put my hands up, "Fine, you win. I'll play whatever you have... what do you have?"

"It's older stuff for sure, around a decade old. I was able to get it for free by emulating it on a PC."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"No! As long as the emulators don't come with games pre-installed, it's completely legal." He walks over to his computer, sits in a chair and boots up a top down, 2D game.

"What's this one called?"

"Rivermen. It's a game where you traverse the river on a small kayak."

"That doesn't sound fun at all."

"Well," he turns the chair around and looks at me, "you won't know until you try it, right?"

"Right..."

I end up playing for an hour. To my surprise, the game is actually really fun! I have to stop myself before I get too into it.

"Thanks for showing me that game Tima. I enjoyed it!"

A light shun on his eyes, but quickly dimmed, "I could tell. I can show you something else later, if you want."

I nod, "For sure. For now, I'm heading out to wake myself up a bit before training starts. Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

"Nah, I'm fine with sleeping through the whole thing if I could. You go on ahead, I'll be there on time."

"Alright, see you there."

I open the door and jog my way through the dorm hall towards the training center. Once I get there, I take a moment to sit and catch my breath. To my surprise, only one other monster is here- the Captain.

"Good morning, Captain."

"Shut up!"

I do as told and instead watch her stare down a rock.

"...Hiya!"

She swings a diamond spear majestically through the rock in a blink of an eye, splitting it perfectly in half. Flabbergasted, I stand up and walk towards the rock.

"But, how..?"

Captain Undyne closes her eyes, "Years of training... and determination."

"Determination?"

"Alphys tells me that I have determination. What that means? I don't know. What I DO know is I'm going to use it to protect every monster in the Underground."

My eyes must've been sparkling, because she looks down at me and chuckles, "Just rambling on, 358. You're here early because you want to get some work in, right?"

"Right."

"Well then," she points her spear at my sword's sheath, "draw!"

I draw and she quickly charges at me. I'm just barely able to get my sword up to parry the attack. She jumps back and summons four more spears which she fires at me in quick succession. I'm just able to dodge around the first three, but the fourth grazes my shoulder just enough to send me flying back.

Captain Undyne puts her head down and sighs, "Get up and rest for a moment, we'll keep going at it later. Just know that if this was a real fight, you'd be dead."

"I know..."

I get up and sit on a bench, Captain Undyne grabs me a foodbar and tosses it to me.

"To make you feel better."

I thank her and chow down. It tastes like nothing, which makes sense since this is supposed to be a medicinal foodbar. That said, it is filling and I do feel a lot better after eating it.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

We spar for a little longer. but it's not long until the rest of the trainees arrive. We're put into lines and finally instructed by Captain Undyne.

"Upright, dust specks!"

We all quickly stand in an upright position.

"Now, if you wish to join to Royal Guard, you must first take an oath? Alright, repeat after me, I solemnly swear."

"I solemnly swear," we follow.

"To keep the Underground safe."

"To keep the Underground safe."

"From crooks, thieves, and any human that tries to attack us."

"From crooks, thieves, and any human that tries to attack us."

"For as long as I serve."

"For as long as I serve."

Captain Undyne smiles, "There, see? That wasn't so hard. Now drop down and give me 20!"

We do that, along with a ton of other strenuous exercises, on command- each of us trying to out do the other. At the end of a long couple hours, she finally rounds us up.

"Alright, now each of your roommates will spar each other, and then we'll take a break. You got that!?"

"Yes, Captain!"

I grab one of the wooden swords readily available, and my opponent, Tima, grabs a staff.

"Ready..."

Everyone takes a battle stance at the sound of the Captain's voice.

"Start!"

Tima charges at me and immediately swings the staff as hard as he can, seemingly leaving himself wide open. I quickly thrust at him with my sword, but he's able to kick his staff up in time to parry the attack. I'm unable to recover the sword before he swings at and knocks me off my legs. Since it was last man standing, he's won.

He jumps up and down, "Ha! I may be lazy, but I know how to fight. I could tell you were feeling cocky, and took advantage of that."

"...Well, you got me."

I pick myself up and shake his hand. It's not long until Undyne calls for lunch, and we're sent to the Cafeteria.

* * *

I actually did it, I finished a chapter. Hallelujah. Hope you enjoyed it. It's a tad short but it flowed better to divide this part and the next into chapters.


End file.
